


Sloppy Seconds

by bougiles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance, pearl's a kinkster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bougiles/pseuds/bougiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it's Steven's special day, Amethyst is the one to get the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kinkshame me

A wave of heat sweeps past her body, slowly sliding in the cake pan, her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth. Once it's successfully all the way, she feels a sharp snap hit her behind. Pearl yelps, jumping herself straight up to see a small, snickering figure slumping over the back of the couch. She darts her eyes down, spotting a rubber band.

“Amethyst!” Pearl barked, snatching the rubber band up and turning to slam the oven closed, turning back to throw the rubber band back at the other. “Could you not be so childish, for once? It's Steven's special day, we need to get rea---”

“Psh, chill-aaax, Pee-url. Garnet n' Steven aren't gonna be back for like … two hours. What's the rush?” Amethyst drags her syllables out, prompting a cheek on her palm, letting her other arm hang. Pearl huffs and shakes her head, shifting her oven mitts off—even though she didn't exactly need them—grabs her list, and leans against the counter. Amethyst's voice breaks the silence that lurks between them.

“You're going to forget that cake, P.”

Pearl's eyes shoot up, crumpling the paper in her fingers. “No I won't! I don't forget things.”

“Yes you do!” The other snorts loudly, sitting up. “This is why Opal is so dang forgetful.”

“Oh, like you're one to talk!” She slams the paper on the island, crossing her arms tightly. “Our last mission with Opal was jeopardized because you didn't focus. You made her unbalanced.”

“You were so focused on saving Steven that we forgot that bug!” Amethyst hops over the couch, planting her hands by her sides.

“Is saving Steven a bad thing?” Pearl reprimands, her voice cracking mid-sentence. “You're not even doing the chore you were assigned today. Blowing up balloons? Does that ring a bell?”

“Did you not hear that part, two hours? Seriously.” The shorter one blows the hair out of her face, only for it to return there. “You're so uptight.”

“And you're so … _so_ … _unrefined_!” Pearl says a little louder than intended, making Amethyst push her into the island.

“Take that back!” She points a finger up at Pearl.

“Make. Me.” Pearl replies slowly, feeling almost childish in the response. Amethyst grabs the cloth of Pearl's shirt, bringing her to eye-to-eye level. Their breathing corresponded; hard and furious, ready to go at each other.

They stare at each other with reticence ebbing, both nostrils flaring. It was awkward and they were stiff, but not a movement shifted their stance. They were so close. Amethyst twisted her lips, feeling her face flush realizing they were literally inches apart, and let go of Pearl's shirt.

Pearl seemed frozen there, eyes once squinted with censure now wide and vulnerable.

“Make me.” Pearl repeats herself, tone lower, dipping her head some. What once was disputatious is now quiet and slow.

“ .. ugh. Never _mind_.” Amethyst sways her head slowly, backing up, treading herself to the door, sweeping more bangs into her face so they covered her flush. Pearl leans there, trying to recollect what just happened, until she rises diligently, rushing after Amethyst. She turns, about to shout something, until Pearl pushes their lips together harshly, awkward and impetuous. Amethyst's eyes widen, slightly taken aback by this, before growling into the kiss, digging herself into it. Pearl's longs finger run through the other's long mane, gripping on it so she gains some sort of … balance. Their bodies are connected, like magnets, however it's positive and negative--

Pearl pulls herself away, eyes furious and in need.

“I said _make_ me.” She instigates, pursing her lips together into a thin line. Amethyst looks at her with confusion, blinking some, before mutually deciding what they both wanted. It was so sudden, but – how was she to fight this –

“Gee, what's gotten into you, P.” Amethyst whispers, trading her an aloof grin, making Pearl dart her eyes away. She grows a strong cerulean, leading her to the couch, slowly. It's almost as if she was shy, but domineering at the same time—giving Amethyst mixed signals whether she actually wanted to do this or not.

“Get.. get on the couch!” Pearl sputters out, looking away and twisting her fingers together. Amethyst raises an eyebrow. “Please.” The tall one mutters, climbing back on her feet.

She gives Pearl a _strange_ look, having no idea what she was doing. Usually, when they did this, it would go into foreplay, then the actual scene .. no waiting. The next day, they would act like nothing happened. Pearl wanders to the kitchen, slipping a cup from the cupboard and opening the freezer, plopping a few ice cubes into it. Amethyst hears a few clinks, and turns around, waving her hand.

“Hello- _oooh_ , I'm waiting here. Now's not the time for some water.”

“Be patient, Amethyst.” Pearl snaps, shutting the freezer closed. Amethyst huffs and turns back around, crossing her arms. Pearl wanders back to the couch, kneeling in front of Amethyst. Amethyst sees this and brushes a tress behind her ear. “What are you doing, Pearl ..”

Pearl hums softly, placing the cup beside her softly, tracing her fingers on the insides of Amethyst's legs, making her shiver softly. She reaches up, shifting Amethyst's hair aside to gently run her lips along her neck, feeling prickles on Amethyst's skin. She hears a content sigh, although it sounded hurried. Running her hands to her fleshy sides, her hands slip under Amethyst's shirt, slowly lifting it so it sits at her chest, breasts exposed. Amethyst runs her tongue over her lips, running her thick fingers through Pearl's hair. She sounded impatient. Pearl whispers,

“What's the rush? We have two hours...”

“Come on, P.”

She chuckles something almost forbidden, shifting a hand down so it plucks an ice cube and plopping it into her mouth. Amethyst still had no idea what she was doing. She trails her lips to her chest, gently pressing the ice cube to her delicate, heated skin, her eyes widening. Something, something of a yelp escapes her mouth, feeling goosebumps cover her all over.

“C- _cold_! Pearl!”  
“Isn't it?” Pearl murmurs, moving her head to Amethyst's nipple, circling the ice cube around it softly. It erected underneath the cold, frigid cube. She digs her teeth into her bottom lip to refrain from making anymore embarrassing noises. While Pearl agonizingly tortures Amethyst with this, Amethyst hisses through clamped teeth, kicking off her boots and slipping out of her leggings—no thanks to the sitting position—and tilts her head back, murmuring something. Pearl looks up at her, eyebrows raised with a pleased reaction. She scoots the ice cube back into her mouth, gently kissing her cold lips against her breasts, her stomach (grateful that it's so soft and fleshy and adorable), everywhere. Amethyst blushes lilac, fluttering her eyes back down.

Pearl sighs out through her nose, moving down to Amethyst's exposed clit and pushes the ice cube against it. Amethyst yelps, curling her toes, arching her back.

“Oh, c-come on! Y-You're so … impatient, Pearl!” Amethyst hisses, belting out a moan that was impossible to keep in. Pearl's hands grasp at Amethyst's thighs, digging her nails into them. She ghosts her cold tongue vertically up Amethyst's lips, humming, while Amethyst pants softly. Pearl flicks her eyes up, making Amethyst look at her. Oh, Lord, eye contact. She pants, slipping whimpers and moans through them, brushing her hair back so both her eyes were exposed and looking at Pearl.

A grin parts her lips wider, flicking her eyes back down to push the ice cube back there, circling it, feeling cool water fill her mouth.

“G-God, Pearl, _please_ \--”

The cube once tormenting Amethyst was now into a puddle. Pearl pulls away and looks up at Amethyst, puffing out her cheeks and swishing around the labia water playfully. Amethyst grins, seeing what Pearl was doing. She swallowed it, smiling shyly.

“Oh, dear, seems we already gone through the first cube.” Pearl teases, pushing a finger against Amethyst's clit, making her hips buck in reaction. She's eager to grab another, but...

“More?” Amethyst chokes out. It wasn't exactly a bad thing, but it was cold.

“Are you whining?” Pearl chuckles out, pressing her lips inside of Amethyst's thighs, sucking on them gently.

“Come on, I'm an 'All-You-Can-Eat',” Amethyst urges, spreading her legs out. Pearl snorts at the remark, shaking her head. “You're ridiculous .. “ she mutters, dipping into her lips again, leaving a playful growl to hang in the air.

***

They lay in a mess of limbs tangled together on the couch, not asleep but just resting. Pearl's blouse has somehow found it's way to the floor as well as Amethyst's clothes, laying in a scattered pile. They breathe softly, in sync. Amethyst twirls her fingers through Pearl's hair. If Pearl could purr, she would.

“That was some trick you had then .. “ Amethyst says softly, eyes lidded.

“I have a few up my sleeve.” Pearl hums, shifting herself some so she is flat against Amethyst's torso, resting her chin on Amethyst's chest. She blows a hair out of Amethyst's face, only it inevitably floats back down. They're both exhausted after their little experiment (at least, Pearl's experiment), finding comfort in skin contact and somewhat cuddling.

A few minutes of silence go by, just laying there, exchanging looks and smiles, until Amethyst speaks out slowly, a smile slowly ghosting her lips.

“Hey, Pearl?”

“What?”

“You forgot the cake.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> amethyst: take that back  
> pearl: make me ho  
> them: *makes out*


End file.
